Our Day Will Come
by Liesel Meminger
Summary: Albus and Minerva talk about their relationship. Our day will come,I'm pretty sure of that. MMAD.


Our Day Will Come

Rated: All Ages

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. Yes, I'm a miserable person because of that. And I don't own the beautiful lyrics of "Our Day Will Come", by Jamie Cullum.

A/N.: Hey! This is my first MMAD fanfiction EVER! So, I really want to know what you guys think about that one. English is not my native language, so, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes you find. If anyone wants to be my beta-reader, I would be forever thankful. I'm also posting this story in Portuguese. Sort of MMAD, kinda confused, but… Read and Review, please.

--Our Day Will Come--

It was late at night and the corridors of Hogwarts were silent and empty, except for one professor dressed all in black whom was running furiously to Minerva McGonagall's chambers. A knock on the door and the professor was already on her feet, with a not so pleasant reception to the visitor.

"For Merlin's sake, Snape. Not even at this hour you are able to forget me? What is the reason to wake me up at 2 o'clock in the bloody morning, except, of course, because you missed me?"

"Having good dreams, Minerva?" Snape wouldn't miss a chance to tease her.

"Oh, if they're not about you, they are good dreams, indeed" And she always would tease him back.

"Dumbledore's missing" Snape went straight to the point, for he knew when to stop teasing her.

"What?"

"Dumbledore's missing" He repeated with all the patience he had (or didn't).

"What are you talking about?" Minerva was confused.

"He's gone, disappeared into thin air, he's hiding, whatever you prefer."

"You looked for him?"

At this point, Snape needed to be really strong not to tell her to go to hell.

"Yes, I did. He's not in his office, nor he is on his chambers, he isn't in the kitchen, and as far as I know, anywhere in the castle."

"And why are you telling _me _that? He is not in my pocket." Minerva replied, obviously wanting to end the conversation.

"Are you sure? Probably not in you pocket, but maybe…" Snape teased, with a little smile forming on his lips.

"Oh, no! Not you, Severus! As if it's not enough Pomfrey and all the portraits on Dumbledore's office making insinuations every minute!"

"Anyway, when you find Albus, let him know that I need to speak with him."

"And what makes you think that I'll leave the comfort of my chambers to go search for him?"

"Oh, you know you will, Minerva. You know you will." Snape smiled again and left.

Minerva sighed and left her chambers, closing the door behind her. Snape was right, she would look for Albus. In fact, she already had a good idea on where he might be.

Stepping outside the double doors at the entrance of the castle, Minerva headed to the Forbidden Forest. When she got close to it, she saw a white owl flying above the trees, right at the center of the forest. With a smile forming on her lips, she followed the owl and ended up where she knew she would: a beautiful garden, with colored flowers all over it, and a little lake in the middle. The garden was only visible to the ones who had a point on being there. Minerva did, and so did Albus, who was standing in the garden, near the lake, contemplating the stars. As she approached him, Albus, without even turning around, felt her presence and said:

"How did you know I would be here?"

"I always know. Don't you think you are a bit too old to play hide-and-seek, Albus?"

"Obviously, you don't, since you came looking for me" he laughed.

There was a small pause before she spoke.

"What happened?"

Albus thought for some time before answering her:

"Did you ever feel like everything you've done in your life is wrong? Like you missed something important, something that you shouldn't have missed."

"Mid-age crisis?"

"Thanks, that was very helpful."

"Sorry. Answering your question, no, I never felt anything like that."

"Lucky you" Albus said in a melancholic tone. He sat down on a bench near the lake "How did you know I wasn't in my office?"

"Severus was kind enough to wake me up at 2 a.m. to tell me you're missing" Minerva took the opportunity to flame her colleague "He don't even care if you're alive or not…" She muttered under her breath.

"Why did you come looking for me?"

"Is what I always do when I think you have a problem."

"Why do you care?"

Minerva was surprised that he would ask something like that, but she answered emotionless:

"You're my best friend, Albus."

"Oh, Minerva, you know me too well. Sometimes I wonder why you're still by my side."

"Albus! How dare you say such a thing! Why would I leave you?"

"You know all my weaknesses, saw my fails and listened to all my problems."

"But I also know of all your wisdom, I was present on your moments of glory, and I've told you my problems, too."

"It's been such a long time… Aren't you tired of being friends with and old coot?"

Minerva smiled.

"A hundred years can pass, but I'll always be glad that I'm the one you trust in."

She looked into his eyes, trying to read him. Strangely, this time she couldn't. There was something else in his eyes, something she couldn't quite describe, and because of that she was scared.

"Albus, are you okay?"

"You know why I come here for."

"Oh, please, I guess that after all these years of hearing the same thing, I deserve a little more than just "I'm reorganizing my thoughts"."

"I'm sorry my dear, but that's the only excuse I have at the moment."

"What is it? You don't trust me anymore?" She wanted to say to him, but, deciding that she would sound childish, she remained silent. He would tell her when he was ready.

Minerva sat down beside him, and looked at the stars, just like he was doing. After a long pause, Albus' voice broke the silence:

"What Severus was doing in my office at the wee hours of the morning?"

"That's the kind of thing I don't want to imagine."

Their gazes met, and they started to laugh. He was the only person on the world that could make Minerva McGonagall laugh truly, and she soon felt the effects it had on her: she didn't remember the last time she'd laughed. As if reading her thoughts, Albus asked her:

"What happened with us?"

Though she knew exactly what he was referring to, she faked confusion:

"What are you talking about?"

"We used to be so close… Professor and student, co-workers, the Headmaster and his Deputy, friends. And now…"

He didn't dare to continue. The sadness was evident in his eyes.

"It's getting really hard to take care of the school…"

"Damn it, Minerva" Dumbledore said calmly, but the firmness on his voice told her that he was angry "We went trough tougher times and you always found time to spend with me. The chess games, the walks, the talks, you were always there. But not anymore."

Minerva sighed heavily. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to have this conversation just yet. She wasn't ready for his.

"I'm sorry, Albus. Sorry for avoiding your company, but please, try to understand, we have to stay away from each other, at least for a while."

"Why do you say that, Minerva?"

"Rumors are running trough the school, Albus, and don't tell me you've never heard them! Rumors that me and you…"

He didn't let her finish.

"For Merlin's sake, Minerva! Rumors are bothering you? You, the strict Professor McGonagall, who never cared about the others opinion?"

"It wouldn't bother me if just the students were talking, but even the professors think we are together! Why do you think Severus went to tell me you're missing? He thought you were with me!"

"He thought that me and you… Ha!" Not knowing why, Albus started to laugh.

"Yes, I know!" It took her a moment to realize he was laughing "Mind to tell me what you find so funny, Dumbledore?"

He went on laughing for a couple minutes before answering her.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I don't know what came over me."

"No need to apologize. The idea of me and you as a pair _is_ kind of funny, after all."

He was really serious now:

"You know it isn't" He looked deep into her emerald green eyes.

"Not this talk again, Albus, please."

"Fine, fine. It just occurred to me that we could try again."

"You know we can't. We would put too many things at risk."

Albus closed his eyes and remained silent for a moment. She was right. Again. She was right now, and several years back, when they had this talk for the first time.

"Maybe we'll be together one day?" He asked hopefully.

Minerva smiled and hugged him.

"Our day will come, Albus, I'm pretty sure of that. And, trust me, we both will know when this happen. Good night, Albus." She got up and walked back to the castle.

"Good night, my love."

Maybe she was right, and their day will come. Or maybe, it already come and gone, and they didn't notice. But Albus, always the patient one, would wait. He would wait for her until the end of his life, he had been waiting for more than 30 years, and he wasn't going to give up now. To Albus, seeing her everyday, talking to her, making her laugh, that was enough. Having her by his side all the time, and knowing that she wouldn't leave, was what he needed to keep going on. Yes, he loved her, and knew she felt the same for him, but if they couldn't be together, he would be happy with what they had.

"Our day will come" repeated Albus to the darkness.

_Our day will come_

_And we'll have everything._

_We'll share the joy_

_Falling in love can bring._

_No one can tell me_

_That I'm too old to know_

_Cause I love you so_

_And you love me, love me._

_Our day will come_

_If we just wait a while._

_No tears for us_

_Think love and wear a smile._

_And our dreams are meant to be_

_Because we'll always stay_

_In love this way_

_Our day will come._

_Our day will come_

_If we just wait a while._

_And no tears for us_

_Think love and wear a smile._

_And our dreams are meant to be_

_Because we'll always stay_

_In love this way._

_Our day, Our day will come_

_(Our Day Will Come – Jamie Cullum)_

_The End_

_A/N.: So, what do you think? Terrible, bad, not so bad, or just okay? PLEASE, review! I need to know your opinion!_


End file.
